


Time Alone

by lifeaftermeteor



Series: Photo Prompt Snippets [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Endless Waltz, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mere days before their wedding, Wufei and Relena are ushered out into the tropical evening by their friends to a thoughtful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged by @claraxbarton for a Tumblr photo prompt. You can find the photo inspiration [here](http://claraxbarton.tumblr.com/post/142205998880/ahsimwithsake-laurathia-crown-of-winterthorne)

"How much further do you think?" Relena asked, chancing a glance behind her on the deserted beach. The sun had been skirting the horizon when they left and now the sky was painted the cool shades of oncoming dusk. Without a light to guide their way, she was concerned about how they'd find their way back to the cluster of bungalows they'd commandeered for the week.

Wufei read her uncertainty as if she'd written it in neon on her forehead. He squeezed her hand in his and assured, "Duo's note said it'd only be a fifteen minute walk." He held up the folded paper with his free hand. "Real question is 'whose' fifteen minute walk - Heero's straight line? Duo's meandering? Quatre's evening stroll?"

She laughed, light and airy, and clung a bit closer to his arm. "Vital, and missing, information, tsk tsk," she teased. "Clearly Duo's been out of the service for too long."

"I wonder if that was intentional, actually," Wufei mused as they rounded a bend and headed towards the beach's rockier spaces, remnants of its volcanic history. "If he'd left it to any of the others, we'd have rudimentary maps and charts."

Relena released his hand in favor of hooking her arm though his, linking them together at the elbow. "Nothing says romance like accurate GPS coordinates."

"Perhaps," Wufei agreed, nodding up ahead at something further down the beach, "but that might outrank even Global Positioning."

Relena followed his gaze down the stretch of sand and rock and squinted in the dim light at...what, she wasn't entirely sure. "What on earth?" she murmured, envious of her partners' night vision. As they walked, the image took shape - candles flickering behind hurricane glass, blankets and pillows and wine...

"When did they--?" Relena was at a loss for words, wracking her brain for the feasibility of the set up before her. 

As her fingers went slack with surprise, Wufei slipped away and deftly plucked another note from where it was wedged under the wine bottle. She waited as he read through it, a smile curling at the edge of his lips. 

Looking back up at her, he said, "We're instructed to 'enjoy our evening' and leave everything here when we're done."

"Everything?" she asked, dubious. Closing the distance between them, her fingers curled at his elbow when she reached his side once more.

"Everything," Wufei affirmed and angled the note to her so she could see Heero's careful printing with the word in question underlined several times.

Relena smiled, and squeezed her fiance's arm. They'd brought the lot of their far-flung "family" with them to the island in order to spend much-needed vacation together before the wedding...the unintended consequence of which being a veritable lack of alone time between the soon-to-be-newlyweds. Apparently this absence had not gone unnoticed.

Turning, she tugged him over to the blanket upon which they both promptly collapsed with laughter tinted with the telltale relief of release. Alone at last. Pushing herself back up after only a moment's respite, Relena shuffled on her knees over to the bags which stood just below the bottle of wine and, digging through the contents, produced both a corkscrew and a pair of glasses. "How did you luck out with such good friends?" she asked, tossing a playful grin over his shoulder as she opened the bottle.

"'We,'" he promptly corrected, the smile he gave her uncharacteristically gentle. "'We' lucked out."


End file.
